monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Kaciak/Bazgrolnik
co bym chciała kiedyśtam zrobić * panienka jak z okienka obrazka * kłólik * jestemtrashdlakylo więc jakiegoś edgy boia ;^) z dużą ilością oczekkkk =Kaveh Wyrm= Kaveh „Feliks” Wyrm – piętnastoletni syn demona feniksa i mistycznego ptaka Simurgha. Chłopak jest zapalonym informatykiem, dodatkowo pasjonuje go fotografia oraz poezja. Odczuwa dużą presję, a także strach przed swoim przeznaczeniem. Kaveh uważa, że nie nadaje się na następcę markiza piekła i robi wszystko, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Demon ma wrażenie, że jego patchworkowa rodzina nie oferuje mu dużo uwagi ani wsparcia, dlatego zazwyczaj czuje się bardzo samotny. Chłopak naprawia relacje ze swoim ojcem, który go opuścił jeszcze przed narodzinami. Osobowość perfekcjonista, nieśmiały, zamknięty w sobie, impulsywny, niecierpliwy, wrażliwy, strach przed mówieniem, duże dziecko, chce czułości, pracoholik Kaveh to nieskomplikowana osoba, lecz przez swoje lęki i fobie trudno czasami go rozgryźć. Chłopak niewiele mówi, nigdy nie zabiera głosu wśród obcych osób. Zazwyczaj jest postrzegany jako typowy kujon, który siedzi w swoim świecie i nie zważa na otaczający go świat. Jest w tym ziarno prawdy, ponieważ feniks faktycznie często staje na uboczu. Spowodowane jest to głównie przez jego nieśmiałość; Kaveh jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie i nie pozwala wielu osobom do niego dotrzeć. To raczej typ introwertyka, woli zostać w domu i posiedzieć przy komputerze niż wyjść ze znajomymi, których i tak za wielu nie ma. Chłopak lubi jak ktoś się nim przejmuje, opiekuje. Jest po prostu dużym dzieckiem, które potrzebuje wiele uwagi oraz zrozumienia, sam jednak nie wyjawi wprost swoich potrzeb tylko będzie próbował zdobyć czyjeś zainteresowanie. Zainteresowania Programowanie Komputery i internet to największe pasje demona. Od dziecka interesował się działaniem programów komputerowych, w młodym wieku zaczął tworzyć proste aplikacje, które ułatwiały domownikom korzystanie ze sprzętu elektronicznego. Kaveh zna większość języków programowania co czyni go bardzo zdolnym informatykiem. Na co dzień tworzy strony internetowe na zamówienie - w ten sposób dorabia sobie i ma na swoje bieżące wydatki. Chłopak marzy o tym, aby zaprojektować i wydać własną grę komputerową, którą zamierza stworzyć samodzielnie. Póki co stara się wymyślić fabułę oraz sposób grania. Poezja Podobnie jak pisanie wierszy w oknie dialogowym, Kaveh uwielbia tworzyć utwory liryczne w różnych językach. Przychodzi mu to całkiem sprawnie, sprawia mu to także wiele radości. Demon w swoich tworach zawiera elementy, które obecnie zawracają mu głowę lub po prostu wyraża skrajne emocje takie jak złość, czy smutek. Łatwiej mu przelać emocje na papier niż o nich porozmawiać. Fotografia Jest to najświeższe hobby chłopaka, jednakże w nim także prężnie się rozwija. Kaveh interesuje się techniczną stroną fotografii; chętnie śledzi najnowsze modele obiektywów, czy aparatów. Oczywiście ciekawi go też artystyczny aspekt tej dziedziny, zasady, które okazjonalnie lubi łamać. Najchętniej fotografuje ludzi, sytuacje codzienne. Uważa to za pewien przejaw niewinności lub okazania prawdziwej natury danej osoby. Często nosi ze sobą polaroid, który natychmiast uwiecznia wybrane chwile. Zdolności * Nieśmiertelność – będąc dzieckiem tak potężnych mistycznych postaci zyskał nieśmiertelność. Dodatkowo jest odporny na wiele chorób, czy urazów. * Odporność na ogień – chłopak jest niewrażliwy na wysokie temperatury jak i na sam żywioł ognia. * Spełnianie życzeń – każdy kto jest w posiadaniu jego pieczęci może zmusić demona do spełniania jego życzeń. Na tę chwilę Kaveh potrafi spełnić drobne zachcianki. Umiejętności * Łatwość pisania – talent pisarski odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, który był wybitnym poetą. * Znajomość starożytnych języków – Kaveh świetnie opanował łacinę, starogrekę i język hebrajski. Wciąż poznaje nowe mowy i dialekty w celu studiowania antycznych ksiąg. Słabości * Posłuszeństwo pieczęci – demon jest całkowicie podatny na pieczęć Feniksa, każdy kto jest w jej posiadaniu może decydować o losie Kaveha. Obecnie chłopak nosi ją na ręce w formie bransoletki, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. * Egzorcyzmy – chłopak jest bardzo wrażliwy na Pismo Święte, krzyże i wodę święconą. Każdy kapłan lub wierząca osoba mogą stanowić dla niego zagrożenie jeżeli zaczynają odprawiać ten rytuał. Dla Kaveha może się to skończyć ogromnym cierpieniem lub wygnaniem do piekła. * Glossofobia – Kaveh panicznie boi się wystąpień publicznych. Jego problemy z wymawianiem niektórych słów jeszcze bardziej nasilają strach przed przemówieniami. Wygląd Kaveh jest niewielkiego wzrostu i drobnej budowy, jego ciało jest całkiem chude, gdzieniegdzie można dostrzec wystające kości. Skóra chłopaka jest w ciemnym, śniadym odcieniu, miejscami ozdobiona złotymi piegami, które w świetle słonecznym zaczynają delikatnie połyskiwać. Na plecach demona znajdują się całkiem spore skrzydła w kolorze błękitu i ze złotymi zdobieniami. Poniżej natomiast z okolic lędźwi wyrasta długi, pierzasty ogon. Chłopak ma duże, okrągłe oczy o piwnej barwie. Otaczają je gęste rzęsy, które na końcach przybierają lekko czerwony odcień. Brwi Kaveha są nieco grube, groźnie wyglądające, jego stoicki wyraz twarzy nabiera przez to ponurego charakteru. Demon ma spory, aczkolwiek prosty nos i pełne, pulchne usta. Włosy sięgają mu ramion, mają falowaną fakturę i kruczoczarny kolor. Z jego głowy wyrasta para zakrzywionych rogów. Po czym go rozpoznać? * Ma na swoim ciele masę złotych piegów i pieprzyków. * Jego ton głosu jest dosyć wysoki. * Charakteryzuje go tzw. 'baby face'. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Uch, używanie 'kappa' poza twitchem jest co najmniej żenujące. 10px —do Klasyczny potwór Feniks – w tradycji okultystycznej demon, upadły anioł, markiz piekła. Znany również pod imionami Fejniks, Feneks, Phenex, Phoenix, Phoeniex i Pheynix. Rozporządza 20 legionami duchów. Przed upadkiem należał do Chóru Tronów. By go przywołać i podporządkować, potrzebna jest jego pieczęć, która według Sztuki Goecji powinna być zrobiona ze srebra. Demon ten uważany jest za wspaniałego poetę, który pięknie wysławia się na temat cudownych nauk. Potrafi spełnić każde życzenie. Odpowie (zawsze wierszem) na pytania ze wszystkich dziedzin nauki. Przedstawiany jest jako feniks z głową dziecka. Jego głos przypomina dziecięcy. Zanim się ukaże słychać melodyjne dźwięki, które powinno się zignorować (najlepiej zatkać uszy) i zmusić go by przybrał ludzką postać. Simurgh – (pers. سيمرغ‎) mistyczny ptak. Czasami utożsamiany z innymi mitologicznymi ptakami, takimi jak Gryf, Feniks lub Homā. Można go znaleźć w sztuce i literaturze irańskiej, a także w ikonografii Gruzji, średniowiecznej Armenii, Bizancjum, a także wśród innych regionów, które były w sferze perskich wpływów kulturowych. Simurgh w sztuce irańskiej był przedstawiany jako skrzydlate stworzenie przypominające ogromnego ptaka, zdolne przenieść słonia lub wieloryba. Pojawiał się jako paw z psią albo ludzką głową, a na nogach miał lwie pazury. Korzenie (od strony matki) Iran (pers. ايران), pełna nazwa Islamska Republika Iranu (pers. جمهوری اسلامی ايران), dawniej znany powszechnie na Zachodzie jako Persja – państwo na Bliskim Wschodzie, leżące nad Morzem Kaspijskim, Zatoką Perską i Zatoką Omańską. Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Jego rodzicami są Felicia Cry i Neville Wyrm. Ojciec szybko zostawił Felicię, po czym uciekł w otchłań piekła, aby uniknąć odpowiedzialności posiadania syna. Jedyne co po nim zostało to nazwisko dla potomka. Kobieta się tym nie przejęła i ułożyła sobie nowe życie, adoptowała gromadkę dzieci, dała im drugi dom. Początkowo Kaveh miał z nią świetne relacje, niestety na przestrzeni lat ich kontakt znacznie się pogorszył. Nowi członkowie rodziny wymagali wiele uwagi od Felicii, więc ta starała się zapewnić im jak najlepsze warunki. Zapomniała przy tym o swoim biologicznym synu, który bardzo to przeżył. Zaczęły się u niego pojawiać trudności z mówieniem, tiki nerwowe i stres przed kontaktem z innymi potworami. Powrót ojca dodatkowo zwiększył jego fobie. Kaveh miał wiele żalu oraz złości w stronę matki, jednakże po kilkunastu terapiach rodzinnych ich relacje zaczęły wracać na poprzedni tor. Gdy po wielu latach przed drzwiami zjawił się Neville, zaskoczył zarówno Felicię jak i Kaveha. Mężczyzna niespodziewanie postanowił odnowić relacje ze swoim jedynym potomkiem. Demon wymyślił sobie, że wyszkoli syna na swojego następcę; przedstawił mu korzyści bycia markizem piekła oraz obowiązki związane z tym tytułem. Kaveh nie jest chętny, aby zagłębiać się w tajniki demonów, jednakże jest posłuszny wobec ojca, ponieważ nie chce go zwieść. Pragnie spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu, więc jest gotowy zgodzić się niemal na wszystko. Mężczyzna uczy syna podstaw magii, a także stara się go przekonać do nauki recytacji i ćwiczenia występów. Przybrane rodzeństwo Kaveh ma liczne, acz adoptowane rodzeństwo. Zaliczają się do niego Lucas, Marina, Kashira oraz Simon. Tak naprawdę nie ma z nimi dobrego kontaktu, w większości pozostają w neutralnych relacjach. Chłopak chciałby nieco zbliżyć się do reszty rodziny, jednakże jego nieśmiałość znacznie mu to utrudnia. Lucas – Trudno mówić o relacji z Lucasem. Kaveh początkowo bał się chłopaka, ponieważ roztaczał wokół siebie pewną aurę obcości - tak przynajmniej odbierał to feniks. Z czasem jednak pojawiła się między nimi jakaś zażyłość. Lucas jest bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojego przybranego brata jak i całej familii, więc gdy jej najmłodszy członek ma jakiś problem to stara się pomóc przy jego rozwiązaniu. Jednak Kaveh rzadko zwraca się z jakąkolwiek prośbą, ponieważ w jego odczuciu jest to narzucanie się i zawracanie głowy. Wie także, że syn Leraja ma tendencję do agresywnych reakcji, dlatego zazwyczaj nie skarży się chłopakowi kiedy ktoś mu dokucza. Raz zdarzyło się, że winowajcy ponieśli surową karę i niemal wylądowali na pogotowiu, dlatego feniks obawia się opowiadać o złośliwościach jego rówieśników. Marina – Dalsza rodzina Chłopak nie zna nikogo z dalszej rodziny. Przyjaciele Zareen Jack Rabbit Znajomi Natasha Markov Katherine Evans Miłość czy to Rudy 0: Wrogowie Meelania Portrayals W filmie live-action w rolę Kaveha mógłby wcielić się kanadyjski aktor Avan Jogia, który jest najbardziej znany z ról w serialach Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (2010) oraz Twisted: W kręgu podejrzeń (2013). Ciekawostki * Pomysł na rasę postaci został podarowany przez Ryukkopra. * Imię Kaveh (pers. کاوه) prawdopodobnie oznacza szlachetny. * Urodził się 13 września. * Jest zodiakalną panną. * Wiele osób myśli, że ma takie samo nazwisko jak reszta rodziny, więc często jest nazywany Feliksem Cry. * Chłopak panicznie boi się węży i gołębi. Strach przed wężami jest akurat związany z jego gatunkiem, Simurgh wykazywał niezwykłą wrogość wobec tych gadów. * Kiedy się denerwuje to zaczyna się jąkać, a czasami seplenić. * Ma ogromne łaskotki. * Zbiera płyty winylowe jak i kasety z muzyką retro. * Marzy o kilku dodatkowych kolczykach m.in. w języku i o industrialu. Do tej pory Kaveh miał przebite tylko płatki uszu. * Nie znosi własnoręcznego pisania, uważa że klawiatura jest znacznie wygodniejsza i przyjemniejsza. * Jego ulubioną komiksową postacią jest Hellboy. * Jest uczulony na orzechy i na pyłki niektórych kwiatów. * Nienawidzi dymu papierosowego. * Ulubioną książką Kaveha jest "Pan Mercedes". * Chłopak uwielbia komiksy zarówno amerykańskie jak i mangi. * Zdarza mu się układać kostki rubika na czas. =Zareen Marigold Calendula= Zareen Marigold Calendula – pół roślina (nagietek lekarski) – pół człowiek, córka sławnego botanika Xaviera Calendula. Obecna forma dziewczyny powstała podczas nieudanego eksperymencu jej ojca, któremu asystowała; mężczyzna doprowadził do wybuchu substancji zawierającej feromony zmodyfikowanego nagietka. Zareen zyskała zdolności i cechy owej rośliny, przez co musiała porzucić normalne życie i poszukać nowego miejsca dla siebie. Z pomocą przyszło Monster High, które zaoferowało jej wsparcie. Dla dziewczyny świat potworów jest wciąż nieznany i tajemniczy, przez co zdarza jej się popełniać przeróżne wpadki. Stara się w nim odnaleźć, lecz póki co sprawia jej to trud. Osobowość ambitna, ale łatwo się poddaje, gdy coś jej nie wychodzi, ma dużo rzeczy na głowie, roztrzepana, chce być multitasking, ale nie wychodzi rip, wrażliwa, bierze dużo do siebie, skłonność do drobnych sprzeczek, zazdrosna, ale generalnie bubu i przyjazna, nie umie kłamać, łatwo sprawić, że czuje się urażona Zainteresowania Makijaż Dziewczyna uwielbia makijaż i możliwości jakie oferuje. Dla Zareen świat makijażu jest niezwykły, bowiem akceptuje każdego bez wyjątku oraz daje możliwość wyrażenia siebie. Nagietka inspiruje się latami 60, a jej wzorem do naśladowania jest Twiggy. Bardzo często maluje swoje oczy na podobieństwo tamtych lat, chociaż nie stroni od obecnych trendów. Zareen skupia się głównie na interesującym wyglądzie swoich powiek, które są jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Krawiectwo Zareen od najmłodszych lat uwielbiała się zajmować szyciem ubranek dla lalek. Jej mama nauczyła ją podstaw krawiectwa, co dziewczyna postanowiła później intensywnie rozwijać. Nagietka jest w większości samoukiem, oprócz poradników internetowych i książek na ten temat Zareen uczyła się na swoich błędach. Posiada imponującą kolekcję podręczników, wykrojów i szablonów. Jednak do tej pory szyła wyłącznie dla siebie, nie wliczając swoich zabawek. Ostatnio postanowiła zgłębić wiedzę na temat szydełkowania oraz robienia na drutach. Póki co idzie jej to opornie, jednak liczy, że zdąży przed najbliższymi świętami. Zareen zazwyczaj pracuje w swoim pokoju, gdzie przy muzyce, a także dobrej herbacie dłubie w maszynie aż do zmęczenia. Jej ulubionym etapem jest jednak wybieranie materiałów oraz szukanie ubrań do obróbek. Dziewczyna uwielbia tekstylia i ich przeróżne tekstury. Nagietka chciałaby zaprojektować linię ubrań, a także żeby założyć kiedyś własną markę odzieżową, która byłaby przyjazna naturze. Media społecznościowe Dziewczyna założyła kanał na YouTube "Honey Babe" w celu publikacji vlogów, swoich wypraw do sklepów z używaną odzieżą, a przede wszystkim poradników makijażowych. Zareen traktuje to jako zwykle hobby oraz sposób, aby poznać osoby o podobnych zainteresowaniach, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że bardzo jej pomogło odnaleźć się w społeczność potworów. Miłe słowa jakie przeczytała na swój temat poprawiły jej samoocenę i dodały wiary w siebie. Nagietka prowadzi cotygodniową serię, w której przedstawia swoje obrazy, czasem pokazuje proces ich tworzenia. Oprócz tego znana jest z krótkich poradników krawieckich, podczas których przerabia swoje ubrania. Zareen zdobyła całkiem szerokie grono widzów (około 300 tysięcy subskrybcji!), jednak cały czas chce utrzymywać kanał w przyjaznym i swojskim klimacie, gdzie panuje duża komunikacja między obserwatorami a twórczynią. Dziewczyna często kontaktuje się z widzami, co sprawia jej ogromną radość. Generalnie nagietka jest bardziej otwarta przed kamerą niż w codziennym życiu, więc w jej obecności swobodniej się wypowiada na różne tematy. Do filmów często zaprasza swoich przyjaciół, którzy aktywnie biorą udział w tworzeniu kanału, szczególnie pod względem technicznym. Zareen początkowo miała problemy z montażem, jednak po prawie roku zdążyła nauczyć się podstawowego i schludnego stylu. Jako muzyki używa piosenek Leilani, która chętnie zgodziła się tworzyć dla niej spokojne utwory. Oprócz Youtube, Zareen posiada konto na Instagramie, gdzie także zebrała całkiem spore grono obserwujących. Dziewczyna dodaje niemal codziennie nowe posty i zdaje relację ze swojego dnia. Sztuka Zdolności *'Leczenie' – łzy i pocałunek dziewczyny mają podobne zastosowanie co nagietek lekarski - potrafią wyleczyć uszkodzenia skóry, skaleczenia oraz zatrucia. Jej krew ma silniejszą zdolność leczniczą, jednak używa jej tylko w krytycznych przypadkach, przez co ma kilka blizn na dłoniach i na nadgarstkach. *'Oddychanie CO2' – podobnie jak rośliny, Zareen może oddychać dwutlenkiem węgla. Umiejętności * Znajomość chemii i biologii – dziewczyna jest niemal wybitna w tych przedmiotach, co jest zasługą jej rodziców, którzy od najmłodszych lat popychali Reen w kierunku medycyny. Niestety nagietka nie odczuwa takiego entuzjazmu wobec przedmiotów ścisłych. * Montaż – nagietka opanowała podstawy montowania filmów w programach takich jak iMovie oraz Adobe Premiere. Jej filmiki mają raczej prostą oprawę i schludny wygląd. Słabości * Wrażliwość na zmiany atmosferyczne – Zareen jest bardzo wrażliwa na zmiany temperatury i wilgotności. Gdy pogoda nie dopisuje, dziewczyna czuje się znacznie osłabiona, łatwo wtedy się przeziębia. Potrzebuje stałej temperatury od 18 - 23 °C. * Roślinne potrzeby – nagietce potrzeba dużo wody i słońca. Kiedy dziewczyna nie nawodni się wystarczająco w ciągu dnia jej włosy zaczynają robić się bardzo suche, zaczynają przypominać uschnięte kwiaty. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Otacza ją intensywny kwiatowy zapach. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Cierpliwość jest drzewem, które ma gorzkie korzenie, ale bardzo słodkie owoce. 10px —do *10px Witajcie moje kwiatuszki! 10px —przywitanie na jej kanale. *10px Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś musiała się malować. Twoje naturalne piękno potrafi oślepić każdego. 10px — do Leilani. Pochodzenie gatunku Nagietek lekarski (Calendula officinalis L.) – gatunek rośliny jednorocznej należącej do rodziny astrowatych (Asteraceae Dumort). Ma też inne lokalne nazwy: pazurki (Mazowsze), miesięcznica (Wlkp.), paznokietki (krakowskie). Pochodzenie gatunku jest niejasne. Wskazuje się obszar śródziemnomorski lub Iran, gdzie spotykany jest do dzisiaj na stanowiskach naturalnych. W wielu krajach świata, w tym w Polsce, jest uprawiany i czasami dziczejący (efemerofit). Jako roślina ozdobna nagietek jest chętnie uprawiany w ogrodach przydomowych. Roślina sama łatwo się rozsiewa, pozostając na stanowisku szereg lat. Wśród uprawianych odmian ozdobnych dostępne są formy wysokie i karłowate, a także o kwiatach dwubarwnych. Nagietek lekarski od dawna wykorzystywany jest jako roślina lecznicza. Pierwsze wzmianki o zastosowaniu nagietka w medycynie pochodzą z XII wieku. Napar z kwiatów nagietka stosuje się zewnętrznie: do obmywań, okładów, irygacji, płukania. Wewnętrznie przy stanach zapalnych i skurczowych przewodu pokarmowego, owrzodzeniach żołądka i jelit, najczęściej z kwiatem rumianku, krwawnikiem i arniką. Korzenie (od strony matki) Iran (pers. ايران), pełna nazwa Islamska Republika Iranu (pers. جمهوری اسلامی ايران), dawniej znany powszechnie na Zachodzie jako Persja – państwo na Bliskim Wschodzie, leżące nad Morzem Kaspijskim, Zatoką Perską i Zatoką Omańską Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Matka dziewczyny nazywała się Laleh, niestety zmarła, gdy Zareen miała zaledwie siedem lat. Kobieta była z pochodzenia Iranką, jednak wyemigrowała do Stanów Zjednoczonych, ponieważ dostała się do prestiżowej uczelni specjalizującej się w botanice. Na studiach poznała swoją swoją wielką miłość, a jak się później okazało - przyszłego męża. Para prowadziła wspólne badania na temat roślin leczniczych i sposobach ich genetycznego modyfikowania. Laleh była bardzo dumna ze swojego pochodzenia, dlatego uczyła swoją córkę perskiego, a także pogłębiała jej znajomość irańskiej kultury. Chciała w ten sposób zapełnić pustkę po opuszczonej rodzinie. Odejście matki przyszło dosyć niespodziewanie, bowiem kobieta zmarła po krótkiej, acz wyczerpującej walce z rakiem trzustki. Zareen bardzo to przeżyła, podobnie jak jej ojciec, który zamknął się na kilka tygodni w swoim laboratorium. Dziewczyna poczuła się w tej nowej sytuacji bardzo samotna, nie miała się praktycznie do kogo zwrócić. Ojcem dziewczyny jest Xavier Calendula, znany i ceniony naukowiec. Po śmierci żony całą swoją uwagę poświęcił badaniom oraz eksperymentom, które miały dopracować jego niedokończone dzieło. Mężczyzna mało czasu poświęcał swojej córce, w ogóle nie zauważał jej potrzeb. Dopiero po wypadku, w którym ucierpiało DNA Zareen przypomniał sobie jak życie jest krótkie i jak swoim postępowaniem skrzywdził najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Od tego czasu Xavier stał się bardzo troskliwy w stosunku do swojego dziecka. Specjalnie przeprowadził się do Salem, aby być przy nagietce, gdy pójdzie do nowej szkoły. Stał się odpowiedzialnym i wspierającym rodzicem, o którym Zareen zawsze marzyła. Ich relacje są bardzo zażyłe, ponieważ wiedzą, że teraz mogą liczyć niemal wyłącznie na siebie. Dalsza rodzina Dziewczyna wie o swojej dosyć licznej rodzinie w Iranie, jednak nigdy nie miała okazji się z nimi spotkać. Zareen zawsze chciała mieć babcię i kuzynostwo, niestety było to marzenie nie do spełnienia. Po śmierci jej matki, kontakt z nimi całkowicie się urwał co bardzo zabolało nagietkę. Od strony ojca miała tylko starą ciotkę, która nie przepadała za dziewczynką, przez co jej wizyty były raczej odbierane niechętnie. Po przeprowadzce relacje z kobietą również wygasły. Przyjaciele Evangeline G. A. Shepard Kaveh Wyrm Leilani Hayes Katherine Evans Znajomi Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu Marina Nazarova Miłość Shi "Susie" Bai-ru Wrogowie Ciekawostki * Postać pierwotnie należała do Lamci, natomiast została ponownie przekazana przez Amity.Galę. * Jej imię oznacza "złoty" (pers. زرین). * Urodziny obchodzi 5 maja. * Jest zodiakalnym bykiem. * Dziewczyna jest homoseksualna. * Uwielbia muzykę z lat 70 ubiegłego wieku. * Pod swoimi pracami podpisuje się Zareen M. Calendula. * Jej ulubionym artystą jest Gustav Klimt. * Zareen uwielbia kupować ubrania w sklepach z używaną odzieżą. * Jest trochę uzależniona od internetu chociaż utrzymuje, że tak nie jest. * Jej ulubioną grą na telefon jest Neko Atsume. * Nie znosi świeczek o zapachu morza. Uważa, że ich woń jest zbyt sztuczna, aby pomagać w relaksacji. * Wśród znajomych jest znana jako "królowa wyprzedaży". Nagietka potrafi upolować wiele ubrań w znacznie niższej cenie. * Wierzy w leczniczą moc kamieni szlachetnych. Chciała się kiedyś nauczyć ich właściwości. =Theodore Zhen= Theodore Zhen – prawdopodobnie kilkunastoletni potwór, który przez pewien czas mieszkał w katolickiej placówce w Nowym Orleanie. Chłopak uciekł i tułał się przez chwilę po Stanach, do momentu gdy nie trafił do Salem. Tutaj Monster High zaproponowało chłopakowi miejsce w szkole gdzie mógł skończyć naukę i rozpocząć nowe życie. Oczywiście nie zdradził nikomu wszystkich swoich zdolności ani przeszłości, ponieważ wciąż nie ufa dyrekcji. Generalnie trudno zdobyć jego zaufanie lub nawiązać kontakt, Theo jest bardzo tajemniczy i zadaje się z niewielką ilością osób. Niechętnie się wypowiada, a tym bardziej opowiada o sobie. Prawda jest taka, że chłopak zupełnie nie zna swojego pochodzenia, ani nie pamięta swojego dzieciństwa. Jedynym jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są czarne białka oczu. Osobowość Theo wydaje się cichą i spokojną osobą. Stara się za wszelką cenę, aby jego wizerunek tak właśnie się prezentował. Zdolność wtapiania się w tłum bardzo mu w tym pomaga. Nie jest to jednak coś czego pragnie chłopak: w głębi duszy liczy na uznanie i szacunek, który w jego mniemaniu bezsprzecznie mu się należy. Theo uważa się za kogoś lepszego, dlatego przy kontakcie z nim można zauważyć, że jest całkiem wyniosły, a momentami nawet zarozumiały. Swoje zdolności traktuje za niezwykłe i chciałby kiedyś pochwalić się nimi przed światem. Jednakże w tym momencie nie czuje, aby osiągnął szczyt swoich możliwości, więc nadal trzyma je w sekrecie, a większość swojego wolnego czasu spędza na ich doskonaleniu. Theo jest osobą bardzo pracowitą oraz wytrwałą, niemal nigdy się nie poddaje. Zdarzało mu się wycofywać z danego zadania, lecz nigdy nie odpuszczał całkowicie. Wolał powrócić ze świeżym spojrzeniem. Jego ambicja nie pozwala mu na przyznanie się do błędu, natomiast motywuje go do dalszych prób. - cichy, wycofany - nie lubi jak niepotrzebnie zwraca się na niego uwagę - ambitny, wytrwały - lubi podniosłe rzeczy, a prozaiczne czynności go nie interesuję; doszukuje się we wszystkim znaczeń - za wszelką cenę dąży do swoich celów - trochę manipulator - ma kompleksy, chce być we wszystkim najlepszy - nie jest przyzwyczajony do cielesności - awkward - chciałby się dopasować, ale z drugiej strony uważa się za lepszego od innych - łatwo się stresuje Zainteresowania Okultyzm Tatuaże i piercing Symbolika Podróże Zdolności * Przyswajanie wiedzy – * Wtapianie się w tłum – * Władza nad demonem – :^) * Magia – Umiejętności * Znajomość starożytnych języków – * Rysowanie – chłopak jest całkiem dobrym artystą. Najlepiej wychodzi mu przerysowywanie, co jest bardzo potrzebne przy wykonywaniu pracy tatuatora. Na co dzień Theo rysuje po marginesach lub na ścianach w męskiej toalecie. Słabości * Nyktofobia – odkąd sięga pamięcią zawsze bał się ciemności. Nie jest w stanie wejść do ciemnego pomieszczenia, czy przebywać przy zgaszonym świetle. Gdy Theo był dzieckiem wiele razy słyszał od innych prześmiewcze komentarze na ten temat. Było mu wstyd z tego powodu i nadal trochę jest. Teraz mieszka sam, więc co noc zapala sobie niewielką lampkę przy łóżku, która oferuje delikatną poświatę i zapewnia mu spokojny sen. * Hafefobia – kontakt fizyczny powoduje u niego poczucie strachu oraz niepokoju, jeśli tylko ma taką możliwość - unika dotyku. Przytulanie bez uprzedzenia, czy poklepanie po plecach wywołują u niego panikę. * Jedzenie w miejscach publicznych – Theo boi się chodzić do restauracji, czy jeść wśród innych. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś patrzy się na niego podczas spożywania posiłku. Takie sytuacje bardzo go przerażają, dlatego chłopak jada tylko w domu i tylko w samotności. Wygląd - okulary zerówki - brązowe włosy z przedziałkiem na środku - czarne oczy - pieprzyk na nosie - tatuaż łzy pod okiem - wytatuowane dłonie - paradise lost - wysoki i chudy - blade, pełne usta wykrzywione w grymasie - troszkę płaski nos - umięśnione ramiona - Adveniat regnum Tuum – Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje na klatce piersiowej Po czym go rozpoznać? * Ma bardzo niski i cichy ton głosu. * Blizny na udach i nadgarstkach. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Każdy ma takiego demona, na jakiego zasłużył. 10px —do *10px Piekło to prawda poznana za późno, lecz lepiej późno - niż wcale. 10px —do *10px Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. 10px —do *10px Od dawna wiedziałem, że te religijne zabobony nie są dla mnie. Prawdziwa siła bierze się z wiedzy, a tylko upadłe anioły wiedzą jak do niej dotrzeć.10px —do Klasyczny potwór Czarnoocy ludzie (ang. Black Eyed People) – nieokreślone potwory posiadające ludzki wygląd, jednakże wyróżniające się zupełnie czarnymi oczami. Istoty te można spotkać przed swoim domem, gdy pytają o możliwość wejścia; w przypadku odmowy stają się niespokojne, wręcz zdenerwowane. Zazwyczaj jednak zachowują dystans, wydają się całkowicie bez emocji. Osoby, które miały kontakt z tymi potworami opisują uczucie niepokoju jaki im towarzyszył w ich obecności, chociaż nie potrafią wytłumaczyć dokładnie dlaczego. Czarnoocy ludzie mają jasny odcień skóry, który wydaje się wręcz chorobliwie blady, ich włosy są bardzo ciemne. Najczęściej noszą czarne ubrania. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wmjYNMJxHM Biografia Theo nie wie ile ma lat, wie tylko na ile wygląda. Nie ma pojęcia skąd pochodzi, gdzie się urodził i gdzie są teraz jego rodzice. Znaleziono go kilka lat temu w lesie, ubranego tylko w jakieś łachmany. Był bez butów, bez kurtki - miał przy sobie tylko misia i parę drobnych. Przy wyjątkowo mroźnej zimie każdy był zdziwiony, że dziecko zdołało wytrzymać tak długo. Policjanci, którzy pierwsi przyjechali na miejsce próbowali wydusić z niego jakieś informacje na swój temat. Chłopiec był przerażony, zachowywał się jak zwierzę i nie pozwolił nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć. Funkcjonariusze początkowo także byli wystraszeni ze względu na niepokojący wygląd dziecka; jego oczy były całe czarne. Dopiero po interwencji medycznej i podaniu środków uspokajających można było przewieźć go do szpitala, gdzie wykonano mu szereg badań. Theodor nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Wydawało mu się, że nie jest sobą i nie jest we własnym ciele, ponieważ nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co wcześniej się z nim działo. Nie miał żadnych wspomnień, nawet przebłysków świadomości. Tłumaczono to amnezją, lecz Theo w głębi duszy wiedział, że to nie jest powód. W szpitalnych aktach figurował jako Joe Doe, a policja wciąż prowadziła działania, które pomogłyby ustalić jego tożsamość. Przy misiu została znaleziona karteczka z napisem Zhen, co później posłużyło do nadania chłopakowi nazwiska. Theo spędził w szpitalu kilka tygodni, w tym czasie rozpoczęły się procedury, które pozwoliły na umieszczenie go w specjalnej placówce, gdzie mógłby wrócić do zdrowia i odnaleźć swoją rodzinę. Chłopiec został tam wysłany, ale po danych osobowych ani śladu. Mimo rozmów z psychologiem Theo wciąż bał się odezwać. Poza tym co takiego mógłby powiedzieć? Psychologowie nie przyjmują odpowiedzi 'nie wiem', wymagają precyzyjnych słów, które pozwolą im dotrzeć do innych. Minęło kilka miesięcy, lecz nikt nie zgłaszał się do chłopca. Nawet w całym stanie nie było żadnych informacji o zaginięciach. Szukanie krewnych po domniemanym nazwisku także nie przyniosło jakichkolwiek skutków. Cała sprawa stanęła pod znakiem zapytania, uznano, że nikt już nie odbierze chłopca. Po prawie dwóch latach tułania się po placówkach podjęto w końcu decyzję. Theo otrzymał imię i nazwisko, a następnie został skierowany do katolickiego ośrodka adopcyjnego. Theodor zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły, ale jego wiedza była na poziomie przedszkolaka. Wyjątkowo szybko nadrobił zaległości, przewyższając nawet domniemanych rówieśników. Theo odnalazł ukojenie w nauce, więc przez następne kilka lat rozwinął się w niesamowitym tempie. Terapia również przyniosła skutki, chłopiec stawiał pierwsze kroki - zaczął mówić, choć wciąż niewiele. Mimo tego nikt na niego nie spojrzał, a wszystko przez jego oczy, które uznano za wadę genetyczną. Straszyły wszystkich potencjalnych opiekunów, nikt nie miał ochoty przygarnąć takiego dziecka. Z każdym mijającym rokiem szanse na adopcję malały, zaś chłopak intensywnie się uczył. Jednak po pewnym czasie Theodor zaczął czuć się znowu źle. Powodem były wycieczki do gabinetu dyrektora ośrodka. Nagły postęp chłopca zaciekawił księdza, który coraz częściej zapraszał wychowanka na długie i wyczerpujące rozmowy. Każde kolejne spotkanie powodowało, że Theo czuł się coraz gorzej, był przepełniony obrzydzeniem do siebie oraz do miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Śmierdzący oddech mężczyzny i jego paskudne łapy prześladowały chłopca za dnia jak i w nocy. Theo przestał wierzyć w historie opowiadane przez siostry zakonne, zaczął szukać odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Poczuł się odmienny, prześladowany. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo go męczyła, chciał ponownie zaznać spokoju, więc zaczął zbaczać z bożej ścieżki. Zamiast wychowywać się pod skrzydłami boga zwrócił się przeciwko niemu; zainteresował się piekłem i okultyzmem. Gdy pozostałe dzieci zmawiały pacierz, Theodor siedział z nosem w książkach i szukał informacji, czy sposobu kontakt z pozamaterialnymi istotami. Czuł w głębi serca, że zawsze taki był, miał wrażenie, że jest wrażliwszy na mistycyzm niż pozostali. Wydawało mu się, że jego koledzy byli zwyczajnie zaślepieni wizją życia wiecznego w pięknym miejscu, a nie brali pod uwagę co jeszcze mogli osiągnąć za życia. Wierzył, że zdobycie siły pozwoli mu zakończyć katusze jakie przeżywał i osoba odpowiedzialna za jego krzywdę wreszcie poniesie karę. Jednocześnie chłopiec szukał jakiejkolwiek wskazówki o swoim pochodzeniu, czegoś co pomogłoby mu zdefiniować jego tożsamość. Jego wygląd wskazywał na korzenie azjatyckie, lecz nic więcej mu to nie dało. Theo wszędzie się czuł obco. Z każdym mijającym dniem, z każdą nowo poznaną sentencją chłopak czuł się coraz potężniejszy. Miał wrażenie, że chociaż na chwilę poznał swoje powołanie, cel, do którego będzie dążyć. Wkrótce nadszedł moment prawdy, mający zdecydować o jego losie. Theodor postanowił, że zdobędzie władzę nad demonem, uzyska jego posłuszeństwo oraz zdolności. Za ofiarę wybrał sobie Furfura - pana piekieł, władcę legionów duchów. Chłopiec starannie przygotował pieczęć wykonaną z miedzi i srebra, wyrysował trójkąt, w którym miał uwięzić istotę. Podczas obrzędu coś poszło nie tak i w pokoju zjawił się... syn demona. Przedstawił się jako Ellis i nie kryjąc zdziwienia zażądał uwolnienia. Theo pomachał mu medalionem przed twarzą, ucieszony oświadczył, iż od tej pory jest jego sługą. Początkowo całe zajście było utrzymane w tajemnicy, lecz po pewnym czasie duchowni zaczęli wyczuwać obecność demona. Chłopiec nie mógł pozwolić, żeby wygnano Ellisa, dlatego spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i uciekł z ośrodka. Wciąż czuł niepokój, ponieważ jego oprawca wciąż nie poniósł jakiejkolwiek kary. Chłopak był zdezorientowany i oszołomiony nową sytuacją, nie wiedział co powinien uczynić. W przypływie gniewu oraz smutku odwiedził dyrektora placówki z maszynką do tatuażu. Mężczyzna skończył z napisem na klatce piersiowej opisującym wszystkie jego grzechy. Po tym zdarzeniu Theo postanowił zniknąć na parę miesięcy, aby nie budzić zbędnych podejrzeń. Zamieszkał w Nowym Orleanie gdzie dorabiał sobie jako pomocnik barmana. Dzięki swojemu demonicznemu pomocnikowi szybko zdobył całkiem pokaźną sumę, która pozwalała na przeprowadzkę i wynajęcie dużego mieszkania. Theo postanowił przenieść się do Salem, słyszał bowiem o miejscu dla "wyjątkowych osób", które oferowało wikt i opierunek. Monster High miało być dla chłopaka powrotem do normalności i kontynuacją nauki. Miejsce pochodzenia Korzenie (prawdopodobnie) Chińska Republika Ludowa, potocznie Chiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu)oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. po USA. Poprzednie miejsce zamieszkania Nowy Orlean (ang. New Orleans, fr. La Nouvelle-Orléans) – miasto na południu Stanów Zjednoczonych, największe miasto stanu Luizjana. Według spisu powszechnego przeprowadzonego w roku 2000, liczba mieszkańców miasta wynosiła 484,7 tys., a jego obszaru metropolitalnego – 1,32 mln. W wyniku przejścia Huraganu Katrina liczba ludności zmalała i w 2010 roku wynosiła 343 829 osób. Nowy Orlean położony jest w bagnistej delcie rzeki Missisipi, na jej lewym brzegu, ok. 150 km od jej ujścia do Zatoki Meksykańskiej. Niedaleko miasta znajduje się jezioro Pontchartrain. Przed wylewami Missisipi miasto jest chronione przez system tam i zapór. Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Ellis Znajomi J.H. Mare, Jason Miłość Wrogowie Kaveh, Angie Gardien Portrayals W filmie live-action w rolę Theo mógłby wcielić się koreański raper Bang Yong-guk, który jest liderem boysbandu B.A.P. Yong-guk jest także tekściarzem oraz producentem, należy do duetu Bang&Zelo, wraz z jednym członkiem zespołu. Mężczyzna zadebiutował w 2008 roku w undergroundowej grupie hip-hopowej o nazwie Soul Connection. Ciekawostki * he gay * Jego imię Theodor (gr. Θεοδωρος) znaczy dar od boga. * Nazwisko Zhēn (chiń. 珍) znaczy niezwykły, rzadki. * Za datę swoich urodzin uważa dzień, w którym sąd nadał mu imię i nazwisko. Jest to 9 czerwca. * Uważa się w takim razie za bliźnięta. * Ulubioną liczbą chłopaka jest 4 w numerologii oznaczająca dystans, powściągliwość i szeroko rozumianą ostrożność. Natomiast w Chinach cyfra 4 jest uznawana za pechową, ponieważ w wymowie bardzo przypomina słowo 'śmierć'. * Jego kot ma na imię Katrina podobnie jak huragan, który ponad 10 lat temu doprowadził do zalania Nowego Orleanu. * Dorabia sobie jako barman lub kelner w obskurnym klubie na obrzeżach Salem. * Chłopak jest wielkim fanem hokeja, jego ulubioną drużyną jest Toronto Maple Leafs. * W przyszłości chciałby zostać tatuatorem i piercerem. * Jest wegetarianinem. Mięso zawsze wywoływało u niego nudności. * Wstyd mu się do tego przyznawać, ale często przytula się do swojego misia, który jest jedyną wskazówką na temat jego korzeni. Dla Theo ten pluszak ma ogromną wartość sentymentalną. * Chłopak czasami nosi chokery. * Nie przepada za kolorowymi tatuażami. * Lubi grać w MOBA (multiplayer online battle arena takie) jak np. League of Legends czy Overwatch. Postacie, którymi najczęściej gra to Akali (LoL) oraz Genji (Overwatch) * Playlista inspirowana postacią znajduje się tutaj. =i cyk dwójeczka = ciul wie – Osobowość Zainteresowania Zdolności * – Umiejętności * – Słabości * – Wygląd Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty *10px 10px —do *10px 10px —do *10px 10px —do *10px 10px —do Klasyczny potwór Biografia Miejsce pochodzenia Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Portrayals Ciekawostki Kategoria:Kaciak